The Guy In The Wet Suit
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth has never really been into guys enough to-for lack of a better word-stalk them, but there was just something about this one. In which, Percy trains dolphins, and Annabeth thinks that it's very attractive even though she doesn't know his name. But hey, she plans on finding it out. AU. Complete.


**A/N: I got this request on tumblr yesterday, and I really liked it so I wrote it really quick. Don't be surprised if there are lots of mistakes. If you have left me a request, then I am working on it. If you want to leave me more that's fine. I write them by which ones I like the best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else that you may recognize.**

still no line break seriously what is up with this man

_-10202014-_

Okay, Annabeth promised that she actually liked the aquarium. It _wasn't _because of the cute, black haired guy that trained the dolphins. She promised that it wasn't because he wore a wet suit or he was just _really attractive. _She honest to god liked the fish and stuff. Scout's honor, pinky promise, and all those other ultimatums. _Not the guy._

Even though she knew she couldn't fool herself, she kept repeating these thoughts to herself every time that she walked through the gate and waved at the nice brunette at the ticket booth.

It started when Annabeth had a project due for her college English class. She had been writing a research paper on one of the local businesses, and she had picked the small, family owned aquarium a few miles from school. She had met up with the owner, and the older man had been delighted that she had chosen them. He had given her a full-access pass, and he had explained the ins and outs of his business easily. After she had gotten all of the information she had needed, the owner had told her that she could come back whenever she wanted. Annabeth took to bringing her notebook and laptop and writing her paper on one of the benches around the aquarium or under one of the tanks.

That's where she found him.

She had just been chilling on the grass across from the dolphin sanctuary writing her paper when a noise made her look up. A tall guy with black hair had strolled out onto the dock and threw some fish into the water. A few seconds later two dolphins had broken the surface of the water, and the guy had laughed uncontrollably, talking to the animals like they were his best friends. Annabeth had just stared at him in awe while he worked with the dolphins. That first day she even missed her last class because she lost track of time at the aquarium.

And it was weird because Annabeth _never _obsessed over guys, but this one seemed… different. She wasn't sure what it was about his hair or his voice or _god _his body that made Annabeth want to stare at him all day. Like, she just wanted to sit down and draw him. And she hadn't done that in _years. _

Annabeth normally got to go to the aquarium every Tuesday and Thursday before her art class. Over the past few weeks, she had claimed a spot in the grass in clear view of the dolphin exhibit, but she always brought along a book or some work so she could at least pretend that she wasn't staring at him.

Today, she was sketching the water and dolphins in her notebook. She had been looking back and forth between the exhibit and her notebook, so she didn't really notice when someone sat down beside her.

Of course, she eventually noticed that someone was sitting beside her, and when she looked over at them she dropped her pencil.

The black haired guy that she stared at continuously was sitting in the grass beside her. He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, but Annabeth could see his arm and back muscles. He was grinning, and he said, "Hey."

"You scared me," she said, picking her pencil back up and scowling at him through her blush.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sorry. Didn't mean to."

"Then what are you doing up here?"

"Man, I figured you were in to me since you came here and watched me every day," he said.

Even though Annabeth was pretty much snapping at him, it was better than stammering and blushing the entire time. That would be worse. And this guy didn't sound like he minded the snapping anyway.

"Who says that I'm not?" She challenged, adding another line to her drawing and shading some of the water.

"So you _are?" _

Annabeth shrugged playfully, and dear god she was _flirting with him. _When was the last time that she had flirted with a guy? She said, "Or maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm really interested in marine life and stuff."

"You're not," he said confidently.

She looked up at him, "And how do you know?"

"Because you referred to 'marine life and stuff,'" he leaned back on his hands and glanced down at her notebook. "Besides, I'm guessing that you are an artist considering you're pretty awesome with that pencil. Or maybe you just come here to stare at me in my wet suit."

"Maybe," she said.

He grinned again and sat up, holding out his hand. "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth," she said, reaching out for his hand.

His grin widened, "Well, Annabeth. Is there any way that you would want to get some ice cream with me?"

Ω

She was meeting Percy at the aquarium for a "special tour." She wasn't sure what he was planning on doing because the place wasn't very big to begin with, and Annabeth was pretty sure that she had seen everything. But she wasn't arguing. She was just glad that she was getting to see Percy again.

Their ice cream date had been pretty awesome. Percy was really funny and sweet. He was shaping up to be one of the best guys that Annabeth had ever met. They had exchanged phone numbers, and Percy had texted her the next morning and asked her to meet him at the aquarium tonight.

She was wearing a blue dress with a pair of brown sandals. Normally she wouldn't have even considered dressing up, but she had a feeling that she would be more secure if she looked nice. Besides, Percy had told her that his favorite color was blue, and Annabeth _knew _that she looked pretty.

Once she got to the entrance, she saw the brown haired girl standing outside. She smiled when she noticed Annabeth, and she grabbed her bag from the ground.

"Percy is waiting for you down at the dolphin exhibit," the girl said with a smile.

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," the girl said, walking out and locking the gate behind her.

With all of the staff and guests gone, the aquarium seemed oddly empty. The sun was just now setting, and Annabeth quickened her pace to find Percy.

She stopped when she stepped onto the deck.

Percy was wearing a pair of khakis and a light blue button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he had a pair of Nikes on his feet, but Annabeth thought that he looked great. He was sitting on the dock, talking to the dolphins. He dodged and laughed when one of the sprayed water at him.

He caught sight of her and stopped in place. After she smiled at him, he stood up quickly. He was taller than Annabeth had originally thought, and yesterday she discovered that he was literally the perfect height for her.

Annabeth walked down the dock toward him, and he caught her hand when she was close enough.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said, smiling and letting his eyes skim down her body before returning to her gaze. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I hope you're hungry?" He asked.

Behind him, there was a table set for two complete with a bottle of wine and a candle. Annabeth wasn't sure how he had done all of this, but if he had gone to this much trouble for a second date, she was thinking that he might be worth keeping.

"Percy, this looks amazing," she said.

"Well it should. It took me forever to get Apollo and Artemis to cooperate with me," he said.

She tipped her head to the side, "Apollo and Artemis?"

He laughed, "My dolphins."

"Oh," she said with a short laugh. "Greek mythology?"

He nodded, "I have a slight fascination with it. I know it's weird."

"Not weird, just strange because I do too."

"You_ do?" _

Annabeth grinned, "Yeah."

"That's so cool," Percy said. "But yeah, Arnie, the owner, let me name them when we got them. I've been training them ever since. Seriously though, are you hungry?"

"I'm actually starving," she said.

"Good because I have prepared us a lovely dinner if you would like to join me, Ms. Chase," he joked. His green eyes were sparkling, and his happiness was literally contagious. Annabeth felt like a teenager again when she was around him.

Percy led her over to the table by her hand. He held out one of his arms toward the water, and Apollo and Artemis swam away, sinking under the surface. He pulled out her chair for her before he poured them both a glass of wine. He sat down across from her.

Over dinner, Annabeth laughed and smiled more than she had in the past six months combined. They talked about everything under the sun from Percy's bad jokes to things more serious like Annabeth's family. Apparently, Percy had a really awesome mom, and he was already planning on taking Annabeth to meet her soon. Occasionally the dolphins would make an appearance, but Percy always waved them away.

After they were finished eating (it was a wonderful pasta dish that Percy made himself, and thank god Percy could cook because Annabeth could barely use a microwave) Percy quickly packed up some of the extra food and silverware before he moved to the edge of the dock. He and Annabeth sat down on the side. The sun had set long ago, but there was just enough light from the lamps around the park for Annabeth to see Percy's face.

Percy whistled, and all of a sudden the dolphins came out of nowhere and sprayed water on the both of them. Percy shouted, but Annabeth was laughing over him, wiping some of the water from her face.

The dolphins squeaked happily, and Percy said, "They want you to pet them."

She looked over at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

He smiled, "Yes, really. Come on. I won't let you fall in."

"Okay," she said, leaning forward.

She felt Percy's arm slip around her waist as she bent forward, stretching her hand out. One of the dolphins reached up out of the water, and Annabeth gasped when her hand touched the wet, slippery skin. Percy laughed softly behind her.

"Shut up," she muttered. The dolphin blew more water at her, and Annabeth squealed despite herself.

Percy pulled her back, "Apollo, no. She was talking to me."

Both of the dolphins squeaked before sinking lower into the water.

"Sorry," Percy said. He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't around her waist. "They can be a little…"

Annabeth laughed, "No, it's fine. Really, they're so cool."

"You're soaking wet," he said. "Let's go find a towel."

They walked through the aquarium in silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but Percy held her hand the whole way and made a few comments about some of the fish here and there. Before Annabeth knew it, Percy was pulling her through a door that said _Staff Only _and down a flight of stairs. When he held another door open for her, she stared in shock.

The room was lit with a soft blue color. The far entire wall was made of glass and on the other side was a tank full of water. She guessed that it was a panel into one of the bigger tanks that were looked at in different places. When an orca whale swam past, Annabeth took a step forward.

"Cool, isn't it?" Percy said, stepping farther into the room.

When she was able to move her eyes from the glass that saw into the tank, she noticed that there was a radio playing soft music. There was also a couch sitting in the middle of the room, and there were a few chairs sitting around. Percy crossed the room, and grabbed a towel and an extra t-shirt before handing it to her.

"You can dry off and change into this t-shirt if you want until your dress dries. I don't have any extra shorts here, but…" Percy was blushing and looking everywhere but at her when he handed her the towel and shirt.

She laughed, trying not to blush either. "It's fine, thanks."

"Umm, okay."

"Are we going to hang out in here?"

"We can if you want," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah. Turn around."

Percy smiled and turned away. Annabeth studied him while she yanked her shoes off and pulled her dress over her head. She dried her hair with the towel before she shook out her curls. She pulled his shirt on, and really, it was probably as long as her dress was anyway.

"Okay," she said softly.

He turned back around slowly, and he carefully looked her up and down. He said, "You looked beautiful in your dress, but right now… You're so gorgeous, Annabeth."

Her smile covered her entire face, and she moved closer to him. Percy stood still as a stone until she was pressed right up against him. She hooked her arms around his neck and leaned up on her toes. His eyes were wide, and Annabeth had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his expression.

"Percy," she whispered, knocking her forehead against his. "Tonight has been perfect, but do you know what would make it even better?"

He hummed incoherently. Finally his arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her closer. His voice was low when he said, "I bet I can guess."

Annabeth bit back an honest to god _dreamy _sigh when Percy kissed her. His lips were firm and gentle against hers. His hands were reassuring against her back. The little sounds he made when their noses bumped together were adorable.

Earlier, Annabeth had been thinking that Percy might have been sort of perfect, but she knew now. There was just something about him that she really, really liked, and she wasn't planning on letting him go.

And hey, the wet suit would just be a bonus from now on.

of course there's not a line break here but hey the fic was cute yeah

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
